The invention relates to a notebook computer having a detachable keyboard.
In notebook computers, the usually slight housing dimensions and the associated crowded design mean that particularly high demands are placed on the construction of the housing, particularly also in relation to ease of maintenance. On the one hand, the housing should be easily accessible from all sides; on the other hand, this is made considerably more difficult by the keyboard which is provided on the top of the basic housing of the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,055 A discloses a notebook computer in which the keyboard is embedded in a frame-like cutout in the top surface of the upper part of the housing and can be connected to the computer unit""s system board by means of a plug connector provided on the underside of the keyboard. This known notebook computer""s relatively large cutout, covered by the keyboard, in the top surface of the housing means that the computer permits very easy access to the circuit components arranged below the top surface of the housing, but it is also operable only when the keyboard is plugged in and embedded in the cutout.
To simplify working with notebook computers, the keyboards are increasingly designed as an independent unit which, as required, can be separated from the housing and operated at a distance from the notebook computer""s display unit which is beneficial from an ergonomic viewpoint. Cables or plugs can be used on the front, and possibly an infrared interface can also be used. However, this requires a housing design which has a largely closed top surface so that the housing still remains sufficiently closed even when the keyboard is removed, particularly also with regard to observing EMC provisions. However, such a design is again unfavorable for ease of maintenance if the plug device provided for keyboard connection on the top surface of the computer housing is permanently connected to the housing and the housing is to be opened via the top side.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an electrical coupling for a keyboard, which is detachably mounted on a largely closed top surface of a notebook computer housing, such that the ease of maintenance of the housing is impaired as little as possible.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a notebook computer, that includes a basic housing with a bottom shell, and a top shell having a top surface with a cutout. The basic housing includes an assembly securing an outwardly directed multi-pole electrical contact configuration within the cutout. A lid housing has an inside surface with a display unit configured thereon. The lid housing is pivotably mounted to the basic housing. A keyboard is detachably mounted to the top shell of the basic housing and has an electrical contact configuration for mating with the electrical contact configuration of the basic housing. The top surface of the top shell substantially closes the top shell.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the electrical contact configuration of the basic housing includes a plurality of strip-shaped contact springs that are configured in parallel and serve as a support for the electrical contact configuration of the keyboard.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, at least one of the plurality of strip-shaped contact springs includes an end that is clamped.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the plurality of strip-shaped contact springs are angled in the manner of a roof, and include free ends resiliently supported on a base support.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the electrical contact configuration includes a side provided with an additional electrical contact element for connection to a ground potential and for resiliently bearing against an inside surface of the top shell when it is closed.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a notebook computer, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.